


旧事（中）

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi wangjunkai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	旧事（中）

“呵，小崽子，你和你姨娘果然是一家人啊，性子一样的野哈哈哈哈哈.....想当年她被我玩弄的时候，你怕是连毛儿都没长齐吧。”

“那娇嫩的肌肤，丰满的双//乳，动人的桃花眼，又窄又紧的嫩//穴，真是让我一生难忘啊哈哈哈哈哈哈....”

“哦对了，你华姨的身子，差你姨娘一点，没那么会吸咬，不过她躺在我身下的时候，倒是比你姨娘乖得多啊..........”


End file.
